Everything About You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Mamori tidak mengerti. Mengapa segala sesuatu tentangnya selalu menarik perhatiannya. Dan ketika dirinya menyadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta pada Setan dari Neraka itu./FictGaje/HiruMamo


**Everything About You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiruma Yoichi, Anezaki Mamori**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(** _ **Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya bisa klik tombol back. Author sudah memperingati sebelumnya.)**_

 **DLDR! DILARANG COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo Everything About You oOo**

Mamori tidak pernah mengerti, sejak kapan dia menjadi cerewet seperti ini. Bukannya Mamori itu pendiam, tetapi cerewet kepada setan dari neraka yang menyebalkan itu. Memang dasarnya Mamori adalah orang yang bersifat keibuan, maka dari itu ketika dia menjadi manager dari tim Amefutonya, Deimon Devil Bats, sifat keibuannya semakin menonjol.

Sebenarnya, Suzuna sudah sering menanyakan kepadanya tentang perasaannya. Kepada siapa lagi kalau bukan kapten timnya, Hiruma Yoichi. Pasalnya, Suzuna curiga karena dirinya begitu perhatian kepada Hiruma. Tetapi, bukankah dia selalu perhatian kepada siapapun? Kenapa Suzuna harus curiga?

Lagi pula, Mamori tidak mungkin suka kepada orang semacam Hiruma. Dia tidak menyukai tipe yang kasar, apalagi tukang ancam semacam Hiruma. Dia menjadi manager di Deimon Devil Bats hanya karena Sena ada di tim yang di pimpin kapten dari Neraka itu. Selebihnya, entah mengapa dia menjadi jatuh cinta pada tim yang dikelolanya sekarang.

Dia tidak pernah mengeluh lelah ketika begadang membuat strategi untuk timnya-meski selebihnya dibuat oleh Hiruma- dia tidak pernah lelah ketika membersihkan ruangan timnya, dia tidak pernah lelah melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Hiruma. Jadi, dia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada kapten timnya itu, bukan?

Sebenarnya, alasan Suzuna menganggap bahwa dirinya menyukai Hiruma bukan tanpa alasan. Pernah suatu hari, saat mereka berpesta merayakan kemenangan mereka melawan Shinryuji naga. Dia tidak melihat Hiruma ikut dalam pesta kemenangan mereka. Tentu saja dia masih ingat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mamori tertawa ketika mereka berpesta setelah merayakan kemenangan melawan Shinryuji naga. Meski tubuh mereka terasa lelah, tetapi dengan ikatan batin yang terjalin, mereka berkumpul bersama malam ini.**

 **Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang kurang. Saat dirinya menyadari, barulah dia ingat apa yang kurang di ruangan itu.**

" **Mamori nee-chan, mau kemana?" tegur Sena ketika melihatnya keluar.**

" **Aku mau mencari angin sebentar. Kalian lanjutkan saja pestanya." Mamori tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan club.**

 **Langkah kakinya menuju ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua sekolahnya. Dan ketika dia membuka pintu kelasnya, dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. Hiruma Yoichi, tertidur dalam posisi duduk.**

 **Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat bagaimana Hiruma tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Melepas blazernya, Mamori mulai menyelimuti tubuh Hiruma dengan blazernya. Melihat kapten timnya yang biasanya itu galak tertidur dengan nyenyak, membuat satu senyuman di wajahnya.**

 **Tangannya terjulur untuk menyibak poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah setan dari neraka itu. Tangannya mulai mengusap rambut halus itu dengan lembut.**

" **Kamu sudah berjuang keras hari ini, Hiruma-kun."**

 **Sena mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Mamori kembali tanpa blazer miliknya. Tetapi, ketika Mamori mengatakan bahwa blazernya tertinggal di toilet dan ketika dia menawarkan diri untuk mengambilnya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah, membuatnya curiga.**

 **Tetapi dia tidak ambil pusing dengan semua itu. Karena kemudian, pesta bertambah meriah.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Mamori, ada temanmu yang menjemputmu."**

 **Mamori yang sedang menyisir rambutnya sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Siapa yang menjemputnya pagi-pagi begini? Meletakan sisirnya, Mamori segera mengambil tasnya.**

" **Mamori, ada temanmu yang menunggumu."**

 **Mamori terkejut bukan main ketika melihat siapa yang menjemputnya. Rambut pirang, anting-anting di telinga, permen karet di mulut. Hiruma Yoichi?! Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak-tidak, bukannya dia tidak percaya jika yang menjemputnya adalah Hiruma. Namun yang menjadi masalah baginya adalah.**

 **Tampilan pemuda itu berubah total. Tidak ada senapan yang dibawanya, tidak ada baju seragam yang dikeluarkan, benar-benar seperti bukan Hiruma yang sehari-hari dia lihat.**

" **Hei Manajer sia-" Kata-kata Hiruma terpotong ketika melihat Ibu Mamori datang. "Maksudku, Mamori ayo kita berangkat."**

 **Sepersekian detik lamanya, Mamori masih mematung di tempatnya. Tidak-tidak, ini pasti halusinasinya. Tidak mungkin Hiruma bisa bersikap sesopan itu.**

" **Ibu membawakan bentomu, Mamori." Ibunya meletakan kotak bento di hadapannya. "Ibu juga membawakan bento untuk Hiruma-kun. Bukankah Hiruma-kun kapten tim Deimon Devil Bats bukan? Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja keras kalian."**

 **Hiruma tersenyum. Senyuman sopan, bukan senyuman licik ala setan yang biasanya dia tampilkan.**

" **Terimakasih, bibi."**

" **Nah, Mamori. Ayo segera berangkat." Mamori harus di dorong oleh ibunya agar bisa sadar. "Ayo berangkat, nanti terlambat."**

 **Hiruma membungkukan badannya dengan sopan sebelum berjalan keluar dari kediaman Anezaki diikuti oleh Mamori.**

" **Kekekekeke.. lihatlah wajah bodohmu itu, Manajer sialan!"**

 **Mamori menggerutu kesal ketika tabiat asli Hiruma kembali. Mana mungkin Hiruma bisa bersikap seperti tadi selamanya? Jika kiamat datang, mungkin barulah Hiruma akan berubah.**

" **Ternyata bersikap baik menyebalkan." Hiruma mengeluarkan kemejanya.**

" **Mana mungkin kamu bisa bersikap sopan, dasar setan!" umpat Mamori.**

 **Hiruma sedikit melirik Mamori sebelum mengeluarkan paper bag.**

" **Hieee! Apa ini?!" Mamori terkejut bukan main ketika Hiruma melemparkan paper bag itu padanya. Ketika melihat isinya, Mamori bisa melihat blazzernya.**

" **Aku tidak akan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk itu." Hiruma melirik Mamori.**

 **Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal ketika mendengar kata-kata dari Hiruma. Mengambil blazzernya, Mamori bahkan bisa mencium aroma mint yang biasa dipakai Hiruma.**

 **Tanpa diberitahu, Mamori paham jika sebenarnya Hiruma adalah pemuda yang baik.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Hiruma berteriak-teriak memandu latihan nerakanya. Semenjak mereka memenangkan Christimast Bowl dan bertanding dengan tim dari Amerika, sekolah mereka menjadi terkenal. Tahun ini, banyak sekali yang berminat untuk masuk ke Deimon Devil Bats dan membuatnya sedikit kewalahan untuk menyeleksi berbagai peserta yang ingin bergabung.

Masih hangat dalam ingatannya, bagaimana mereka melawan Hakushu Dinosaurus. Hiruma harus menderita patah tulang karena serangan yang dilakukan Gaou. Dia tak henti-hentinya menangis di samping tubuh Hiruma yang tergeletak lemah.

" _ **Ck, aku tidak apa-apa manager sialan! Hentikan tangisan sialanmu itu!"**_

Jika teringat dengan peristiwa itu membuatnya sedikit malu. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi cengeng seperti itu. Entah mengapa dirinya yang selalu ada disisi pemuda itu. Mengganti perbannya, mengatur pola makannya. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman ketika ada disisi Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke... baru segitu saja sudah lelah! Dasar makhluk-makhluk sialan!"

Sena hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya ketika mendengar teriakan dari mantan kaptennya. Setelah kelas tiga, mereka tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler apapun. Tetapi entah bagaimana caranya, kepala sekolah memperbolehkan khusus anggota tim Amefuto masih boleh melatih junior mereka.

Dan selaku kapten tim yang baru. Terkadang dia masih menjadi pengecut yang takut akan Hiruma yang menyeramkan itu.

"Baiklah! Latihan cukup sampai disini saja." Musashi mengambil alih. "Kalian boleh berganti pakaian dan beristirahat."

"Ck, apa-apaan kau ini, Kakek tua sialan!" umpat Hiruma.

Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat pertengkaran antara Hiruma dan Musashi. Meski terlihat Hiruma yang memarahi Musashi dan Musashi hanya cuek sembari mengorek telinganya.

Dia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan kenangan ini.

.

.

"Mamori-nee tidak pulang?" tanya Sena memakai sepatunya.

"Aku masih harus membersihkan ruangan ini. Kalian pulang saja duluan," ucap Mamori.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dengan Yo-nii!" antena di kepala Suzuna bergerak.

 _Ceklek!_ Hiruma mengeluarkan AK-47 miliknya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu," ucap Hiruma.

Sena tertawa canggung dan membawa Suzuna keluar ruangan. Bisa-bisa Suzuna hanya tinggal nyawa jika masih berada di dalam.

Mamori mulai menyapu ruangan club, sedangkan Hiruma sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Keheningan sejenak menyelimuti keduanya, yang terdengar hanya suara jemari Hiruma yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Hiruma-kun, setelah ini kamu akan melanjutkan sekolah kemana?" tanya Mamori sembari meletakan secangkir kopi kesukaan Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya melirik dari ekor matanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Mamori menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal karena diabaikan oleh Hiruma.

"Humphh.. aku mau pulang saja." Mamori memakai blazzernya dan mengambil tasnya. Ketika tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, barulah Hiruma buka suara.

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika."

Mamori menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hiruma. Ekspresinya menjadi campur aduk karenanya. Amerika? Kenapa harus kesana?

"Amerika? Kenapa Amerika?" tanya Mamori lirih.

Hiruma menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Mamori.

"Aku kesana untuk melatih kekuatanku. Langsung dari sumbernya."

Mamori memandang Hiruma. Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak? Kenapa dia menjadi ingin menangis karenanya?

"Aku harus pulang." Mamori membalikan badannya, menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan kurus memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Rasanya, dia bisa mencium aroma mint yang begitu memabukan.

"Tenang saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mamo-nee! Ayo lebih cepat! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan!"

Mamori tersenyum ketika melihat Suzuna begitu bersemangat. Saat ini mereka berada di stadion di Amerika untuk menyaksikan pertandingan NFL dimana Sena bergabung dengan salah satu club disana. Ini sudah lima tahun sejak kelulusannya dan dirinya sekarang menjadi seorang guru di salah satu TK di Jepang.

Mamori tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat teman-temannya telah banyak berkumpul. Ternyata, ini adalah reuni Deimon Devil Bats. Musashi yang paling terlihat nyentrik, dengan potongan rambut yang entah mendapat rekomendasi dari siapa.

"Mamori, apa kabar?" sapa Musashi.

Mamori tersenyum manis.

"Baik-baik, Musashi-kun," ucap Mamori. "Jangan bilang jika kamu mendapat undangan darinya."

"Tentu saja."

"Mamo-nee, duduklah disini." Suzuna menunjuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

Mamori bukan kali pertama datang menonton pertandingan NFL, dia sudah sering menonton pertandingan NFL dan baru kali ini stadion penuh dengan keriuhan.

"Mamo-nee! Lihat itu, itu Sena!" Suzuna menunjuk kearah Sena yang mengenakan seragam berwarna putih biru.

Tidak. Iris saphirenya tidak menatap Sena. Tetapi menatap lawan yang ada di hadapan pemuda dengan nomor punggung 21 itu. Ya. Pemuda yang mengenakan nomor punggung 1 dan memegang senjata AK-47 favoritnya.

Tangannya refleks mengusap perutnya.

Ya. Hiruma Yoichi.

.

.

.

Mamori menatap suaminya yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Pertandingan NFL telah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu dan dirinya langsung dibawa suaminya menuju kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Padahal, dia masih ingin bercengkrama dengan mantan anggota tim Deimon Devil Bats tadi. Tetapi suami menyebalkannya itu malah menariknya dengan alasan tidak baik untuk bayi mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiruma Yoichi. Suaminya yang menikahinya tahun lalu ketika pemuda itu pulang dari Amerika. Tidak ada lamaran romantis seperti yang dia bayangkan. Pemuda itu muncul tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu dan itu sudah membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

Setelah mereka menikah, Mamori dinyatakan positif mengandung bayi mereka. Dan semenjak saat itulah, Hiruma menjadi lebih posesif dari biasanya.

"Tidurlah, istri sialan!" Hiruma melirik Mamori yang masih belum memejamkan matanya.

"Mou! Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kamu saja masih berkutat dengan laptopmu itu!"

Hiruma menutup laptopnya dan berjalan menghampiri Mamori yang telah bergelung dalam selimut. Sejenak kemudian, dia memeluk Mamori.

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak mau anak sialan dalam perutmu itu kenapa-napa!"

Mamori merengut kesal dan mulai memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan pelukan hangat Hiruma. Baginya, menikah dengan Hiruma merupakan mimpi yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Dia bahkan sempat ragu akan perasaannya, tetapi ketika Hiruma menepati janjinya untuk kembali. Barulah dia menyadari perasaannya.

Jika dia sungguh-sungguh mencintai suaminya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh. Tetapi, ketika aku menyadarinya. Aku terlalu takut untuk melepaskanmu pergi. Saat janji terucap dari mulutmu. Aku percaya, bahwa kamu akan kembali kepadaku.**_

 _ **(Anezaki Mamori)**_

 _ **Aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta sialan seperti itu. Namun, ketika aku melihat bagaimana wajah malaikat sialan itu. Aku malah terjebak dalam perasaan sialan ini. Dan ketika aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, maka aku akan jatuh terlalu dalam.**_

 _ **(Hiruma Yoichi)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Duhh.. gaje banget ya.. :3 entah kenapa pengen bikin ini gara-gara liat Anime ES21.. nemu di laptop ceritanya..**

 **Hahaha.. sampai sekian aja curhatan gaje ini. Sampai ketemu di cerita selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
